Say Something That Means Something
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: POG filler: No one really wants to let Rachel get away with slapping Blaine on his butt like that. But who will get to her first? BIKE, KURTANA, TEDES, KLAINE and then some. Klainecentric of course *wink*
1. Objectifying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **Once again, I just had to, really could not help myself, not that I tried, *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something That Means Something - Bike<br>**

"Did she really just…," Mike asks, eyes wide, as he leaves the choir room with Blaine.

"Uhu," is the only reply Blaine can bring out.

Mike is still shaking his head in disbelief when Blaine, after quickly glancing around to make sure Kurt is not there, asks "Do you think he saw it?"

Mike does not need to ask who his friend is talking about, the worried and pained expression on Blaine's face says it all.

"I don't see how he could have missed it. I don't think anyone could have. Apart from you being mesmerizing when you perform and like really hard not to focus on, even in a group of people, Rachel's flailing, exaggerated movements and faces on top of that are just too in your face annoying not to take up your attention. So you two performing together, well, in the same room, center of attention really. The difference is you are not actually asking for it, which is why we all love you, Rachel is just…well, Rachel."

"Okay," Blaine says, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Mike's answer, then adds with a serious and thoughtful expression "Did I provoke it?"

"WHAT? NO! I mean, yeah, okay, you were kind of sticking out your behind a bit, but it was her who just came up and slapped it. Imagine Kurt had come up and just hit you on the butt, would you have thought that okay and appropriate? In the choir room, at school? And you two are dating."

Blaine is blushing at the thought of this when Mike continues, "You should have heard Artie talk about how Tina gave him a piece of her mind, back when they were dating, for objectifying her. And I think she was right. He asked her to dress differently, to change her appearance for him. If you don't love someone for who they are you don't really love them at all. That is why Tina and I work so well, we do not only not try to change one another, we find a way to love each other for our little flaws, not despite them. But I am losing focus here. So I will spell it out for you again, _You_ did nothing wrong, Rachel is the one who should be feeling troubled about what just happened. Instead," Mike takes a deep breath as he points down the hall where Rachel is leaning against a locker grinning up at Finn's face, "I mean, look at her expression, that grin mixed with a blissful expression that can only be caused by total obliviousness. How can anyone be _that _clueless as to what is going on around her? Especially if you call the people you keep hurting, over and over, your closest friends. I will never get her. Maybe better that way. I have a suspicion it might cause really bad headaches to twist your own mind into something that might be able to make sense of that girl."

Blaine is just staring ahead, so Mike adds, "I definitely don't think you should just ignore it. Don't act like it never happened, for your own and Kurt's sake, because I think _that_ might really hurt him, badly."

"It's just…I never expected to be at the receiving end of something like that, and never from her of all people. I think she is more confused about, maybe not her sexuality but, sex than I ever was."

"So what will you do? Because, I wouldn't put it past Rachel to think just because you shared a drunken kiss last year she is entitled to do stuff like this forever without having to deal with any consequences."

"She thinks she owns me?" Blaine is looking horrified.

"Not owns you, maybe, but I guess she thinks she can get physical with you, in the way she just did, whenever she pleases. Brittany has a much clearer idea of Girl Power, Feminism and emancipation than her; Brittany totally gets that it works in both directions, for boys as much as girls, or at least should. You must have heard her talking to Kurt about it, she is really awesome in that way. I still can't decide whether to vote for Kurt or Brittany; same with Tina."

Mike shudders at his own earlier words coming back to him, then murmurs "The idea of getting physical with Rachel in any way…, I need to find Tina right now to get those images out of my head. Bye Blaine."

Already walking away he turns around to look at Blaine once more, and says with an apologetic smile, "I am sure you will figure something out. Let me know if I can help."

Blaine is left standing alone in the bustling hallway, a heavy sigh escaping his lips, slightly parted in desperation, expression blank.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: KURTANA<p> 


	2. Wait

**A/N: **Oh well, you know, not enough Kurtana on the show, like ever, so here you go. Enjoy.

Tonight, tonight it all began tonight…*wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something That Means Something – Kurtana<strong>

"Kurt. Wait," he hears Santana's voice from his right as he makes to get up from his chair in the back row.

Still sitting in her own chair, she says, with a smirk, "That was just a ridiculous spectacle. What are you going to do about it?"

"About?" Kurt asks for once actually trying to sound clueless.

"Really? You DIDN'T see THAT! And I thought now that you have Anderson in your life you would be able to give up all potentially blinding activities, not just vocal masturbation."

"Okay, FINE, I saw it. Happy now?"

"Actually, no," Santana says suddenly looking serious, "So why are you not out there right now, putting the wrath of whatever into her?"

As Kurt remains silent, always suspicious with Kurt, Santana gets up and walks over, sitting herself down in the chair next to Kurt, trying not to think about the fact that it might be the one Rachel had sat on earlier. "What's up Dolphin?"

"You have been spending too much time with Brittany," Kurt says edges of his mouth turning up into a slight, affectionate smile.

"A side effect of dating her, yes."

Kurt looks at Santana, surprised about the honesty more than the message behind it.

"Don't look at me like that. You had your suspicions."

"Yes, yes I did. Ever since…never mind," Kurt replies.

"So Blaine and that THING."

Kurt is staring at the floor now.

"I am going to ask again, 'What are you going to do about it?'"

"Nothing," Kurt sounds sad.

"WHAT! Why? You can't be serious. I know you are not scared of Rachel, so what is it?"

"This isn't about Rachel."

"So what, you are afraid you are going to upset Blaine?"

"No, I…I…."

"Yes?"

"You must understand. I mean, it must have been painful for you to see Brittany with Artie last year – don't deny it, I saw how you kept looking at her, after I transferred back from Dalton – but you left it to her to figure out what she wants. I don't own Blaine, it isn't my place to…"

"…to tell Blaine to stay away from Rachel. No. But to tell _her_ to stay away from Blaine, or at least not objectify him like that, _that _is absolutely within your rights as boyfriend."

"You learned that word from Tina."

"What, _boyfriend_?" Santana replies with a wink.

Smiling back at her Kurt asks, "So what _exactly_ are you suggesting?"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: TEDES , because Tina is always awesome!<p> 


	3. Makes Sense

**A/N: **This a crack-fic? NO WAY! What gives you that idea. I don't understand at all; Brittany seems to though, for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something That Means Something – Tedes and Brittany<br>**

"'Cedes. Damn it, PICK UP YOUR PHONE. This is the fourth time I am trying to reach you. Something happened in Glee. I am of to, you know where. If you are not there in five I swear I will barge into your group's rehearsal and cause some trouble myself."

"So _where _are we off to?" Brit asks from Tina's right.

"The dressing room in the auditorium to the left of the stage."

"Why don't they hand out the dressing in the cafeteria with the salad. That would make much more sense."

Tina does what she has found out to be most successful with Brit. She throws the other girl a brief appreciative, warm smile, then talks on, "It is the place we always meet when we really need to discuss something that we want to be sure is not accidentally overheard by Kurt. The girls' bathrooms are just not safe enough a bet for that."

"Why don't we want Kurt to hear us talking about salad dressing."

"Because this isn't about salad dressing Brit," Tina says as they enter the auditorium, "It's about Blaine. No, well. Actually it is more about Rachel, after all Blaine is not the first one she has groped."

"_Who_ did she grab at this time?" Mercedes says already sitting, waiting in the small room, stuffed with cardboard boxes. "Sorry I have actually been here for a while now, my phone did just after your first call, and I figured you would eventually come look for me here. It's our spot after all," Mercedes adds with a smile, and Tina can't help smiling back as she says "Yes."

"Santana has a favorite spot too it is just above her…."

"OKAY, Brit," Mercedes breaks her off, Sorry, but TMI."

"What does tomato-marmalade ice-cream have to do with it, apart from being almost as delicious as Santana's…."

"Brit, we are here for a reason, can we please focus," this time Tina interrupts.

"Sorry," Brit says looking a little hurt, so first Tina and then Cedes pull her into a hug.

As Mercedes pulls out of the hug and sees Brittany is, sure enough, smiling again, she turns to face Tina, "So who did she grab at this time?"

"Blaine."

"YOU. ARE. KIDDING."

"No. I mean back when it happened with me I laughed and all because I thought it was a silly mistake, but apparently not that much of a mistake after all when our sexually frustrated Diva just cannot keep her hands to herself. Again."

Mercedes is shaking her head, "How is Kurt?"

"SHIT! I did not even think to check on him," Tina says.

"It's okay Tina, my head would have gone in overdrive as well. I will give him a call in a minute, let's just try to figure out what to do first," Cedes replies, placing a gentle hand on Tina's shoulder.

"What exactly happened?"

"Blaine was singing 'Last Friday Night' and dancing around the room, so we all got up and joined in and then Rachel just came up and..and…" Tina says.

"…she grabbed the dolphin's tale?"

"She did WHAT?" Mercedes almost shouts. Her head clearly going into overdrive once again.

"She grabbed the dolphi…"

"She slapped him on his ass," Tina clarifies, blushing slightly, knowing what Cedes had been thinking there for a minute.

"Okay. Well, no, not okay, I mean…just really…," but Cedes has even herself clearly no idea of what she is trying to say so she stops.

There is a moment of silence before Tina says, sounding pained, "I just hate to see people objectified like that."

"Rachel is so ignorant," Brittany adds.

Both girls turn to stare at her.

"What? She is."

"I know," Cedes says, still in a bit of a daze.

"I told her of, just last week, for grabbing at people and dragging them off to wherever she thinks they ought to be. You know, like she does too when we are practicing dance formations. Which, in the end, she is hardly ever part of anyway."

"I know," Tina is the one to say it this time.

"She always just ends up standing there singing or telling someone off for tarnishing her apparent perfection by moving slightly out of sync. Like we are her back-up dancers and vocalists; Britney Spears taught me to know better."

As Brit goes on about all the times she has seen Rachel "…_Rachel_ of all people," tear Finn down for his dancing, Tina and Mercedes look at each other and Mercedes mouths 'OMG, she is totally making sense right now.' And Tina is only left to nod and mouth back, 'Totally.'

Focusing their attention back on Brittany, they are just in time to hear Brittany say, "…and that is why I think we should go and hide all her animal sweaters."

"Sorry, what?" Mercedes asks.

"Stil Brit, Cedes. Just, still our Brit. And I actually like the idea. She might have to go school naked tomorrow if...ugh, no scratch that. Bad idea. Brit," Tina replies, shaking her head to make the images go away, far far away.

Brittany clearly has taken the first part as a complement, judging by how bright she is smiling now.

"Should we make a plan together?" Tina asks softly. "Not that yours wasn't ehm...very interesting. It might just be better to make it together."

Seeing as the other girls nod in agreement, Tina makes to sit down on the floor. Cedes and Brit follow suit.

"So…" Tina starts.

* * *

><p>AN: Me? Trying to put images of a naked Rachel into your head, Addie117? On a Klaine night? Don't be rediculous. *wink*

Next Chapter: KLAINE (see I am really a wonderful person)


	4. Worry

**A/N:**

Eager to get it all out before the new episode airs tonight? What gives you that impression? Possibly even written to shorten my own wait? Mmh?

Addie117, I hope that makes up for before. I think this turned out rather sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something That Means Something – Klaine<strong>

"Rachel. What were you thinking?" Blaine pauses.

"Rachel. What was that?" Another pause.

"Rachel. I need to talk to…"

"…you?" Kurt completes Blaine's sentence, his reflection becoming visible to Blaine in the bathroom mirror as Kurt does a step to the left.

Kurt is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and holding on tight to the thin folder, wrapped in both his arms, clasp to his chest.

Blaine hates to see Kurt looking so unsure of himself.

Without thinking Blaine moves his hands to cover his own face and mumbles into them "I am sorry."

"Why are _you _feeling sorry?"

"You are not angry with me, because I just sang on instead of…"

"Instead of…what exactly Blaine? And…"

As Kurt stays quiet Blaine turns to face him, leaning back a little against the sink, his fingers flexing, Blaine clearly unsure what to do with his hands, and Kurt knows it is Blaine trying to suppress the impulse to reach out for him, so he eases his right arm of the folder he is still holding to his chest, and takes two steps closer.

In the next moment he is gently brushing his fingertips from the inside of Blaine's left wrist over his palm, down to his fingertips, telling Blaine it is okay to take at least one of his hands if he feels like he needs to find a grounding of some kind to sort his thoughts on.

"Thank you," Blaine says intertwining their fingers, eyes staying locked on their hands for now.

"Blaine. I did not expect you to stop singing or to break of the performance altogether. I mean," and Kurt has a slight smile playing around his lips, consciously thinking back to that day now, "I saw you be punched in the face and knocked of your feet at a Warblers' mall performance once, because that 80 year-old guy thought your voice was annoying. I still maintain something was off with his hearing, but well, you know, we will never know. It was a performance that I had encouraged the council to approve after we lost Regionals, I felt bad about that for days."

Blaine is looking up at Kurt now and cannot help the smile flickering across his features.

Kurt takes that as a good sign and continues, "Even then you just got up and went on with the song. So, no, I did in no way expect you to stop, or instantly turn on Rachel for that matter. I know that would not be you. And…" Kurt hesitates for a brief moment, "I saw the change in your smile."

Only now Blaine understands that the worry he saw in Kurt's eyes earlier was not for himself but for Blaine, "Kurt," is all Blaine can think of to say.

"Before it was a real smile and I loved it, then suddenly it wasn't anymore. And all your gestures started getting more goofy and exaggerated and to be honest a little ridiculous."

"How do you read people so well?"

"Just you," Kurt says smiling softly, and squeezing Blaine's hand in his gently as he adds, "You may hug me now if you…well, I know you have been itching to ever since you spotted my reflection in the mirror."

Blaine's arms are around Kurt's neck within seconds and Kurt is placing a soft kiss on Blaine's left cheek as he wraps both of his arms around Blaine's middle, the left still holding the folder.

As they pull back out of the hug, after a minute or two, Blaine says "I don't know how to tell her that it was _not _okay to do that. _Especially_ since we went on a date once. Mike thinks she might figure that gives her some kind of right to do stuff like that."

"Sadly I have to agree with Mike. That illogic logic sounds exactly like something only Rachel could cook up. Even Finn thinks in straighter lines than she does."

"I guess that means I will have to try and be as direct as possible."

"Want me to come along?"

"I would love that, if it's okay with you," Blaine replies.

"Sure. Ready?" Kurt asks with a soft smile.

Blaine moves both hands to gently rest on Kurt's cheeks then leans in for a kiss that as Kurt parts his lips turns deep.

They break apart, and Blaine is panting lightly as he says in a slightly breathless voice that has Kurt chuckle while intertwining their hands once again, "Now I am."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Time for the final showdown I guess, and the 'and then some' I promised in the description. How do you feel about that?<p> 


	5. Mission Accomplished

**A/N:** Enjoy. And Addie117, I hope it makes you feel better. Like LOADS.

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something That Means Something – 'and then some' <strong>

Mercedes, in the end, had quickly called Kurt, only to be told that Blaine would handle it himself.

The girls never the less decided it would be best to leave nothing to chance with something as essential as Kurt's happiness, '…which, damn it,' Mercedes had found herself thinking, 'he of all people, him and Blaine of all people deserve, without a doubt.'

As Mercedes walks back to the corner of the hallway where Tina and Brittany have been waiting to have a look out for Rachel, she gives them a thumbs up just as Mike reaches them and draws Tina in for a kiss before he, still hugging her with one arm, asks "Hey, what was that just about?"

"We planted something in Rachel's locker to stop her from having more stupid ideas about Blaine," Brit says proudly.

"Oh, so it wasn't you who…"

"MY CAMPAIGN POSTERS!" Rachel practically screeches walking down the hall, tearing down all she can reach. Which aren't actually that many, because she had Finn put up most of them, extra high, so that she would be enthroning, already during her campaign, over her future subjects, as it should be, in her opinion at least.

Finn had done as he was told, otherwise blanking out all other information given, pretty much as usual when she went off on one of her rants.

Santana is standing at the other end of the hall, sniggering to herself as she watches Rachel jump again and again trying to reach. She is in full blown throws of laughter when Kurt and Blaine appear by her side.

"Santana," Kurt tries to sound stern, but he has to admit, Rachel looking like she is trying out to join the high-jump team, and failing miserably of course, is just too funny.

"So you only encouraged me to follow my instincts and simply go talk to Blaine so you would have free hand at doing this," Kurt says pointing to the posters.

"Hey, I knew you wouldn't go for it. By principal really, because she is a fellow candidate; well I am not…"

"What in possession of principals?" Blaine asks smirking as well.

Santana is only laughing harder, now that Rachel has spotted her, and is storming towards her, mainly pieces of torn campaign posters in her hands.

"You did that. I know you did it."

"So," Santana says inspecting her nails, looking extremely bored. And Kurt suspects trying extra hard at it today.

"So _you _did it!" Rachel shouts.

"Did what?" Finn asks appearing at his girlfriend's side.

"Paint my face on every single campaign poster white, and draw a beret on my head. And try to distort my expression into that whining one mimes so often display; with those lines around my eyes and lips."

"You mean you don't always look like that?" Santana asks cockish.

"NO!"

"You always look like that to me. That might be why I am so irritated with your singing," Santana says, already walking away when she asks, "Aren't mimes supposed to be like mute or something?"

With that she is gone and Rachel is left to stare at Kurt and Blaine, Finn still standing by her side.

"Go take down all the campaign posters," Rachel quickly orders him.

"But I put them up just this…," the glare Rachel throws him has Finn stop talking altogether.

As he moves to do as his girlfriend just told him he hears Blaine.

"Rachel, you cannot just slap me on my ass."

"What? When did that happen?" Finn asks turning back.

'Leave it to Finn to be the only one to miss something like that,' Kurt thinks rolling his eyes.

"Your girlfriend slapped my boyfriend on his ass while he performed 'Last Friday Night'. How Finn, HOW did you miss that?"

Finn is already angry, although he is still trying to figure out at who, when it suddenly becomes all clear as Rachel, still standing between the three boys, says "So?"

"Wow. Really?" Blaine says turning to Kurt, who just raises his eyebrows and shrugs, "Looks like Mike was right."

"Mike?" Rachel asks.

"You are oblivious to other people being that, people, with feelings of their own that can get hurt," Blaine says.

Rachel is still staring blank.

"I did not expect you to get it, I actually feared that, until Mike and Kurt – and I suspect somehow Santana had a hand in it as well –" Blaine adds glancing at Kurt, who simply throws him a smile, "helped me understand, that this isn't about you. Do whatever you want Rachel as long as you stay away from me, in that way. And before you even ask, NO, one crappy date last year because I was too damn stupid to admit to myself that I had been head over heels for Kurt ever since we met, doesn't entitle you to anything. I see you in Glee."

With that Blaine and Kurt walk of, Blaine placing a quick peck on Kurt's left cheek, which grows fuller with the proud smile building on Kurt's face.

Rachel just stands there and shrugs.

As she turns to walk to her locker she almost runs into Finn who is still frozen in place.

"You hit him on his butt?"

"It was just a tiny slap, I though you saw. I still don't know what's so bad about that."

"The girl who hasn't let me touch her boobs a single time in all the months that we have been dating, combined at least, by now; she does not understand what is…I give up," with that Finn turns as well and walks after Blaine and Kurt, hoping he will catch up with them and get a chance to apologize for Rachel's behavior, especially to Blaine.

Finn does not even turn around when he hears a shrill shriek that is unmistakably Rachel's.

Rachel is staring at the insides of her locker, in horror, and a moment later Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Mike make their way over to Rachel.

Lauren, walking by and glancing over Rachel's shoulder, lets out a resounding laugh "Nice picture Rach."

Mercedes whispers to no one in particular, "Do you think that was a bit extreme?"

"After the way I just saw her act once again I think we could have gone even more wack with this," Tina says, obviously unphased by Rachel's stunned expression.

"Why?" Rachel finally whispers.

"Why what?" Brittany asks.

"Why would anyone put a picture of a cute puppy-dog made up to look like a blood lusting vampire, of the bad kind, not even a sparkly, twilighty one, into my locker? I am going to have nightmares for days. I will never be able to look at a puppy-dog the…"

"Okay. Mission accomplished," Brittany blurts out, instantly turning around and gesturing for the others to follow, "let's go have some TMI."

"What's TMI?" Mike can be heard asking as they turn a corner.

"Only the most delicious thing in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

I have a confession to make.

I might have practiced my two-step the last couple of days, to the sound of 'Uptown Girl'. Please tell me I am not alone with that.

Also, it better get me somewhere tonight.

I got a gay. Go, I got to go...shower and get comfy and then find a livestream that actually works and then I will gets me my GLEE on.

Love, M

..and thank you to every single one who stuck with me through this post today. A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made this story happen.


End file.
